Mist of Memories
by Ava CM
Summary: Sora isn't your average teenager. She lost her memory when she was six, and now she's fifteen...AND the Host Club's new manager. Hikaru and Koaru recognize her right when they see her, so this will probably affect the Host Club...especially Hikaru.


**Mist of Memories - A Hikaru X OC FanFic**

 **Chapter 1 - Gifts**

"W-What?! Y-You're...replacing me?!" Renge whimpered, while tears trickled down her face. "Who could possibly be more amazing, stunning, and nicer than me?!"

"We…just wanted to give you a little break from your job, that's all!" Haruhi explained, trying to NOT make it obvious. She laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh! Well, in that case…" the manager continued, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, many butlers came rushing out of the doors with millions of suitcases. "...I'll be on my way to Paradise! See you in six months!" The girl suddenly rushed out of the doors and sprinted out of the academy.

"That was surprisingly easy…" Haruhi said, sighing. "Well, I gotta go get the new manager for the next six months." Haruhi then walked out of Music Room #3 and began to walk towards the main entrance. Doing so, she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. The girl began to read it aloud.

"Let's see…her name is Sora Asuka, she's fifteen years old, but…there's no background on her, nor a picture on her appearance." she read. Haruhi then finally arrived at the door, and opened it slowly.

There was a girl with wavy, long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail. She was wearing black-framed glasses. Her eyes were royal blue, with her wearing a tight, long sleeved blue shirt, and black jeans with tennis shoes. She was about 5'3". She looked nothing like Haruhi expected…

"H-Hi, my name is Sora Asuka! It's nice to meet you! You must be Haruhi." Sora said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

Haruhi smiled, and shook the girl's hand. "Yeah, that's me." she explained, as they let go of each other's hands. "The guys are dying to meet you, so let's hurry." Sora then nodded, and entered the building.

* * *

"Y'know, Haruhi, I know that you're not really a guy." Sora whispered to the tomboy, as they were walking towards Music Room #3. "Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry if that was awkward for you! I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind people knowing that I'm a girl." Haruhi smiled, which caused Sora to calm down. "So really, don't worry about it."

"How're you so…calm with everything?" Sora asked in curiousity. "I mean, it's totally fine that you _are_ , but still…"

"Haru-chan!" a voice said from down the hallway. A figure started to rush towards the two, and then hugged Haruhi. He was very cute to Sora. "You're back!" He then looked at Sora and smiled brightly. "Is this the new manager?"

"Oh, yeah. Sora, this is Honey-senpai, Honey-senpai, this is Sora Asuka, the new and awesome manager."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, Honey." Sora said with a bright smile. Out of nowhere, Honey randomly hugged the girl. "O-Oh...Uh…"

"Alright, Honey-senpai, that's enough." Haruhi said, as she motioned the two towards the door. "We're here!" She then opened the door to the music room…but no one was there. They both walked in with confusion. "What…? It's rare for them to be gone…"

"Uh, Haruhi? Where'd Honey go?!" Sora asked in worry. The blond male was gone, nowhere in sight. "I-I swear he was right next to me!"

"Oh god…HONEY-SENPAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the tomboy shouted, calling out for the boy. "I'm dead...Mori-senpai's gonna kill me…"

"So _this_ is the Sora we've heard all about, huh…" a voice said out of nowhere, which caught the girl's attention. "My my, she sure is beautiful." Those words caused Sora to blush a deep shade of red. The lights suddenly went out.

'Oh, great. There he goes again…' Haruhi thought to herself, knowing that it was Tamaki. Suddenly, a bright light shined on Sora, and the whole Host Club was around Sora in a flash. 'Are you freaking kidding me?! This is too much for the girl to handle!'

"Tell me, Sora…" Tamaki explained, placing his palm on her cheek. "Are you aware of your beauty…stunning us all…?"

The girl's face turned red in embarrassment, so she then escaped his grasp. "Uh…I-I'm so sorry, but…I'm not into this sort of thing…" Sora explained, pulling a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Let's just say I'm not that type of girl that falls for every trick that guys play…"

The light went off, which caused the main lights to turn on. All of the men were shocked. This wasn't the way how the girls acted with them! The only girl who ever turned them down was…Haruhi! At least, that's what they remember…

"We have no right to force you into anything you're not comfortable doing. I apologize on my behalf." Kyoya explained, acting like a gentleman…oh wait, he _is_ a gentleman. Most of the time. "Now, I have heard that you're our new manager for the next month or two. My name is Kyoya Ootori. You must be Sora Asuka, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The teenager then walked over towards Sora and kneeled down before her. He grabbed her hand and put it towards his lips. "Again, please accept my apology."

"A-Apology…excepted…" Sora responded nervously, but that nervous vibe suddenly ended when she then noticed a pair of identical twins, staring at her. She was quite shocked. 'I-It's them…isn't it?' she thought.

* * *

"Hikaru…do you recognize her at all?" Kaoru whispered to his brother, who was staring at the girl. "Hey Hikaru, snap out of it!"

The older twin finally snapped out of it, and looked at Kaoru. "Yeah, she _does_ look familiar…but where do we know her from?" he asked himself, but suddenly noticed the girl walking towards them. "Holy crap, Kaoru, she's coming! Act natural!" Hikaru said, blushing, with Kaoru doing the same.

"H-Hi, I'm not sure that I've met you guys yet." Sora stated, while smiling. "I'm Sora Asuka, and you guys must be Hikaru and Kaoru. It's nice to meet you!"

"I-It's nice to meet you too…" the twins said in unison. They just could not stop staring at the teenage girl. She was beautiful…

"Um… Are you two alright…?" Sora asked, tilting her head in confusion. "You guys seem a little spaced out."

'Oh god, I sound clueless! I'm an idiot!' Sora thought, blushing a deep shade of red. She was so embarrassed by her actions… The truth was, that…she knew the twins already. She just didn't want to embarrass them by telling everyone that she knows them.

"Yeah, we're fine. You should worry about yourself, y'know." Hikaru said, walking closer to the girl with Kaoru on the other side. It was like they were mirror images of each other. They we also acting so…natural, yet nervous at the same time.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." Sora stuttered, resisting the urge to run away from the twins. "I'm just here for the new management position, that's all. Haruhi called me and said that you guys were tired of your old manager, so you guys needed a new one. So…that's basically why I'm here."

"Are you _sure_ that's the _only_ reason why you're here?" Kaoru asked with curiosity. He just wanted to know if he knew her…and it's the same situation with Hikaru. They both wanted to know if they knew her or not.

"W-Well…I…Um…" the girl stuttered once again, but Tamaki soon interrupted their little… 'conversation.'

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop bothering Sora and go get the...you know what!" the blond male said, shooing them away, as they dashed away from the female. "Now, Ms. Asuka, you must tell me everything about yourself. Come, sit by us! Meet the whole club!" He then began to drag her towards the rest of the Host Club. There were first class couches, which she was used to already…but she didn't like being used to that. She missed her old life back in the U.S. Well, kind of. She was just glad to see the twins once again. But…where did she remember them from…?

"Alright, Sora, you already met Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Now, you just have to meet Mori." Tamaki said, pushing her towards the quiet male. "Now BOND!"

"Hi, I'm Sora Asuka. Nice to meet you, Mori." Sora said, shaking his hand, which caused Mori to smile.

"You can call me Takashi." the man said, which surprised Sora. She thought that Mori would be distant to her, but apparently, he wasn't. "And it's nice to meet you, too."

The new manager smiled, but that smile disappeared when Tamaki pushed Sora away to sit by him and Kyoya. "This is excellent! Now that we have a new manager, we can have a fresh start!" Tamaki explained in joy. His cheeks began to turn red in anger. "All we need is Hikaru and Kaoru to show up for once…"

"Tamaki, calm down. You're making Sora a bit uncomfortable." Kyoya explained, while everyone else but Tamaki and Sora nodded in agreement. "Just sit back and be quiet. Besides, you told them to get something, remember?"

'I thought that these people would be like those dudes in the movies who're all so snobby just because they've got so much money…but I was wrong.' Sora thought, proving herself incorrect. 'These people are nice and sweet, with a hint of humor.' She then laughed a little, which caught everyone's attention, especially Tamaki's.

"Are my good looks making you laugh flirtatiously?" Tamaki asked, flipping his hair and closing his eyes, flattered.

"Uh…She's not laughing because of your 'good looks'." Haruhi sighed, and then turned to Sora. "I'm very sorry, Sora-senpai. He can be a little out there sometimes…"

"Haruhi, it's totally fine. I don't care if he's 'out there'. It's just funny how most of you guys have different personalities, yet you still get along." Sora explained to the tomboy. "And you don't have to call me senpai. We're friends."

"Yeah…okay." Haruhi replied, smiling to her friend.

"We're back!" two voices said in unison, walking towards the rest of the Host Club, while carrying a big barrell of many presents. It was the twins. Once they reached the new manager, the two placed all of the presents down on the coffee table. "Happy Birthday!" Hikaru said.

Sora was speechless. She didn't know what to say, but she then finally spoke up. "Thank you so much…!" the brunette said in shock. "But…how do you know that it was just my birthday about two weeks ago…?"

"We tend to know everything about everyone we know. Well, go ahead and open them!" Tamaki said, while he beamed with happiness. "Open mine first!"

As much as she wanted to resist, Sora just couldn't. The female grabbed Tamaki's present to her, and analyzed the wrapping paper. It was royal blue, her favorite color. 'They really _do_ know everything about me, do they?'

Without hesitation, she opened the gift, and found a brand new cellphone. It was the newest model. "No. Way." she said in shock. "No way! Oh my gosh, Tamaki, thank you!" She then hugged the blond male tightly, while he smiled.

'One way to get the ladies all over you: Giving them awesome presents for their Birthday, Christmas, or Valentine's Day.' Tamaki thought.

"Open our present, next!" Honey yelled with joy, jumping up and down on the couch. "C'mon, Sora-chan!"

* * *

After a few gifts later, this is what Sora received:

A bunch of sweets from Honey and Mori.

Sketchbooks, Canvases, Paint, and Designer Pencils from Kyoya.

and a little Ouran Academy keychain from Haruhi.

Now the last gift was from the Hitachiin twins. Sora just wanted to save the best for last, so she got the gift from the two and started to unwrap it. "You're gonna love it!" They both said, which caused Sora to look at them and smile.

"I know I will!" Sora replied, as she continued to open the present. When the wrapping paper was cleared, she found something remarkable...and familiar as well. There were two silver bracelets that had words engraved on it. The one from Kaoru said:

 _April, May, June, July, I won't forget you as the seasons go by._

While one from Hikaru said:

 _February, March, April, May, I won't stop thinking about you, not one day._

"Do you like them?" Hikaru asked, nervous on the inside, but didn't want to show it on the outside.

"I…Love them…!" Sora said, which made the twins' faces light up. "I love them! Thank you so much!" She then rushed up to the two, and gave them a huge hug.

"It's nothing." they replied, while Tamaki and the others were just watching the three embrace.

"This is too much! I can't take it anymore!" Tamaki explained, while he dashed over to the three, and embraced with them. "This is like a loving family reunion…everyone's gathered around in a never-ending hug…"

"Buzz off, Tamaki." Hikaru and Kaoru said, pushing the blond away. "This is _our_ reunion, not yours."

Kyoya and Haruhi stepped towards the three with curiosity. "I hope you don't mind me asking, Sora, but…do you know each other…?" Kyoya asked.

"Well…Um…I-" Sora stuttered, but then ran out of the twin's grasp. "I lost my memory when I was about six years old, so I don't know if I know them or not, but I remember them from somewhere…but I just don't know where."

Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked. She didn't remember them…? But, _they_ remembered _her,_ so how how could _she_ not remember _them…?!_ What could cause that to happen?

"Ah, I see." Kyoya responded, while pulling Hikaru and Kaoru away from the girl. "Haruhi, Tamaki, could you accompany Sora for the rest of the day? I have to talk to these two for a little while."

"Sure, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said, following Kyoya's order. The Hitachiin twins, on the other hand, were complaining and yelling for Kyoya to let go, but he just ignored their request. "Alright, Sora. We'll show you how we do things in the Host Club, so you can kind of get used to things here."

"O-Okay." Sora said, yet she was worried about the twins. "But, where is he taking them?"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, Sora-chan." Honey suggested, as he and Mori walked up to the two girls. "Those two are always getting into trouble. So you probably shouldn't get yourself in trouble by getting into their business."

Sora was a little shocked, but she had to admit that he was right. "Yeah, you got a good point there, Honey." she responded, smirking.

"Now, let's go treat our new and amazing manager to a gourmet early dinner at my house!" Tamaki said, beaming with excitement and happiness.

"Or, we could just go to _my_ house. It'd be kind of cool to have new people to hang out with." Sora explained, while Tamaki froze, then hugged Sora.

"Ah, you're so amazing and generous! Well, then it is settled! We will all go to Sora's house and have dinner there! I call Kyoya and tell him that we'll be at your house in a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Haruhi said, with Honey and Mori nodding in agreement, causing the new manager to smile. She's never been this happy before. At least, that's what she _remembers…_

* * *

 **So, this is my first OHSHC fanfic. Hope you like it!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


End file.
